User talk:MuppetVJ
Uploading Can I upload pictures from Sesame Street? I cropped out the #18 Rubber Stamp segment from a youtube video. It will go well for the letter page. Answer this soon as well as the season 33 uploads too. Webkinz Mania 17:15, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :If you think the Wiki needs it, then go ahead and upload it. And I don't have any Season 33 episodes. --MuppetVJ 21:22, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! It's like Webkinz Wikia... problem is I don't have season 33 either. Hilleyb may because he was the one who uploaded them. Webkinz Mania 23:40, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::I uploaded some images from Episode 3897 but I don't know what order they go in because this was the half hour episode. I know some info that Elmo's World: Flowers is second to last in the episode but don't know what else! I saw this episode about a year ago on demand that is also a half hour. That is no help but it showed the Don't Waste Water, Elmo's World: Flowers etc. So I'm mixed up again! Webkinz Mania 01:07, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Chris Reeve I love the picture of Ernie and Reeve with the S in the middle. Man, that's Super! —Scott (talk) 14:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, though I figured you would have been the first to post such a picture ... --MuppetVJ 16:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::I must be losing my touch! I just started recording the Sprout broadcasts again recently. I'm just dieing to catch the episode where Reeve appears with Big Bird. I wish they'd air them in some kind of order. —Scott (talk) 03:40, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Marshal Grover Hi G. Why'd you revert the picture of Marshal Grover? The new version is cleaner, doesn't have any logos and includes the fence which is the topic of the sketch. —Scott (talk) 03:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't like squinting to see small pictures. --MuppetVJ 03:55, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Long ago, Danny decided 300px is the default and preferred size of images on the Wiki. Should we discuss it on Current Events if this is becoming an issue? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:24, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::It doesn't seem like an issue to me. I've uploaded thousands of images over 300px and no one's complained. I think file size might make more of a difference. --MuppetVJ 04:29, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I think it's an issue if it turns into actively reverting clearer images for size reasons. So either it requires a general discussion, or just you and Scott and whoever communicating in advance in cases like this, prior to changing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Letter and Number Segments Wow! The pages you created about the Letter and Number Segments are amazing. That's going to be super helpful. Really cool! -- Danny (talk) 05:03, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :By the way, does the order that the sketches are listed in matter? I put in some "Letter Commercials" and "Henson Claymations" at the bottom, and you later added them to the top of the list (well, top as in below sketches that already have pages). The sections don't seem to be in any particular order. --Minor muppetz 01:04, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Episode 0162 Hi again. I noticed that you started the entry on Episode 0162, and I was wondering if you could possibly post "There Once Was a Hand" (Clark Gesner narrates the story of an unhappy hand that wishes he could make a noise) on YouTube or send me a link so I could download the entire show. Do you know anything about that segment and its spin-offs? Thanks very much. Peace. —MuzikJunky 20:00, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Episode 3009 Hey man! Sorry we missed out on dinner the other night. Things are CRAZY here. Anyway, do you have Episode 3009? Someone just posted a description on the forum that's flagging some question marks for me. This would be an interesting episode to feature on the wiki if we had some reliable sources. —Scott (talk) 22:47, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Episode 3664 Great page, G! However, can you double check the audio of the password, or upload a file of it? I haven't seen the episode, but reading the summary, I think it's just possible the word is actually "Pocomoco." It was the trigger word of a famous Abbott and Costello sketch, where the mere mention of it caused a character to loudly shout it and go berserk. It sounds like it might conceivably be a reference. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:38, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :The closed captioning says either "Poconoko" or "Poko-noko." --MuppetVJ 03:29, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but what does it actually sound like? As we've discussed before, closed captioning is hardly reliable. It might be what they said, but without personal access to the episode, I have no way of judging. I'd prefer either to know what it sounded like to you upon close listening, or have a sound file for comparison. Since they say it several times, it shouldn't be hard to check, when you get the chance. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:57, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, I remember it well: it's pronounced "POH-koh-NO-koh". -- MuppetDude 15:48, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hi, G! I saw that you changed the colors of the Monaco skin... Do you want to talk about it on Current events? I'd like to know what you think of the new skin. -- Danny (talk) 22:20, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Trades Hi G -- I don't know if you noticed... User:Seekit83 posted on Brian's talk page, looking for trades. -- Danny (talk) 21:08, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia stuff Hey man. We're going to be testing some things related to the skin, so don't worry if things look different. —Scott (talk) 23:23, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Also, I don't know if you noticed, but they got working again. Just thought I'd let you know. —Scott (talk) 15:51, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::You can upload 10 pics at a time, sure, but I tried changing .jpeg to .jpg and it still doesn't work. Right now that only works if you upload single images. --MuppetVJ 22:11, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Bugs Bunny Heya. You added a picture of a book to Bugs Bunny, but there's no frame of reference to it in the article. —Scott (talk) 15:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :The name of the image shows that it's from Episode 3165.--MuppetVJ 16:04, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh right, of course! Can you add that to the article? Not everyone knows to look at the name of the file of the jpg. —Scott (talk) 16:06, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Just did.--MuppetVJ 16:20, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Awesome -- what a great picture! —Scott (talk) 16:37, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ''Sesame Street'' Episode 2558 Hi. I noticed that you originated the above article. Would you have any information about the music used in “Rorschach Ink-Blob Association” or would you know of a video of it posted somewhere? I’ve been wanting to hear this again for many, many years. Thanks very much. Peace. —MuzikJunky 00:28, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I also noticed something on this page. Ernie's "Banana in the ear" sketch is listed as being in this episode, and both parts are included, but it seems like they are shown back-to-back. Was this a mistake on your part, or is that how it's shown on Noggin (possible with a commercial breka shown between and with whatever sketches shown between them being cut)? It would be weird for a two-part sketch to be shown back-to-back with no sketches shown between them. --Minor muppetz 00:39, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::1) I don't know who did the music in that segment, but I can hook you up with a copy if you email me through the Wiki or through YouTube. ::2) I guided the episode as it was shown on Noggin. Halfway through each Unpaved episode there was a Noggin commercial break to flesh it out, and it occurs after the first part in this case. --MuppetVJ 01:16, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Just post the segment on YouTube, if you please, if it’s not too much trouble. If it is, what is your moniker there so I can send you a message? Peace. —MuzikJunky 01:29, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::It's sawing14s. However, due to current technical difficulties, it is undetermined when I'll be uploading more ... (PS. Ask ISNorden - she also has the clip you're looking for.) --MuppetVJ 06:57, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks, bruh! I subscribed to you months ago, anyway! Peace. —MuzikJunky 07:23, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Guillermo's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives